Sunlight through a glass of whiskey
by Koorrigan
Summary: Marceline es expulsada de su instituto por dejarse llevar por sus emociones poco antes de terminar el curso. A pesar de que su padre ve esto como un problema para sus estudios, ella acepta su situación y está segura de que es una forma perfecta de empezar de cero.
1. Prólogo

\- Te he inscrito en el Sweet amoris, así podrás vigilar a tu hermano.

\- ¿"Sweet Amoris"? Qué nombre más cutre.

\- Da igual que sea cutre. Es un buen instituto e irás al empezar el nuevo curso. Me sorprende que te expulsaran justo después de darte las notas finales y un día antes de terminar el curso. De milagro no te han hecho repetir o algo peor. Y no hace falta decir que no quiero que te metas en líos ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo.

\- Marceline, prométemelo

\- Te prometo que intentaré no intentarlo.

\- No tienes sentido del humor, papá.

La joven se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación. Allí tenía otro folleto como el que tenía su padre mientras le hablaba. Se tumbó boca arriba en su cama, mirando dicho papel.

"INSTITUTO SWEET AMORIS"

"Mira que es cursi y cutre el nombre" - pensó. Notó como se abría lentamente la puerta de su cuarto. No se molestó en mirar quien era el intruso, ya conocía su forma de moverse después de tantos años de convivencia. El joven se sentó a su lado en la cama.

\- Jayce – dijo Marceline

\- Dime – respondió él.

\- ¿Crees que en este instituto me irá mejor, que conseguiré tener algún amigo?

\- Claro que sí Marcy. En aquel instituto todos eran una panda de niñatos superficiales y narcisistas. En este nuevo fijo que te va mejor. Seguro que habrá algún imbécil que te moleste, pero tu haz como siempre, no te dejes intimidar.

La joven sonrió con ternura a su hermano mayor – Gracias Jayce. Además, no estoy sola, tengo a Lucas, también está en ese insituto ¿sabías?

\- Pues no, pero eso en genial. Ya tienes un amigo y los primeros días no estarás sola hasta que hagas más amistades. Ánimo pequeñaja.

Marceline se quedó sola en su habitación meditando sobre su vida que estaba a punto de cambiar. Se puso el pijama y se dispuso a dormir, no sin antes darle un último vistazo al folleto.

\- Muy bien Sweet Amoris, veamos que puedes ofrecerme – dijo mientras guardaba el papel en el cajón de su mesilla de noche.

Se acomodó entre las sábanas y de su boca salieron sus últimas palabras antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

"Take me down to the Paradise City"


	2. Welcome to the jungle

Era una mañana cálida de septiembre. Quedaba poco para el cambio de estación y el sol aprovechaba para salir y dar su calor.

Habían pasado dos meses ya desde que se le anunció cual era su nuevo instituto.

No eran ni las ocho y Marceline ya estaba de pie. Le gustaba disfrutar de la mañana sin preocuparse del tiempo. Salió de la ducha con un albornoz y su cuarto pronto se embriagó del olor de su gel de coco y su champú de flores silvestres.

\- Um...- pensó mirando para la ropa de su armario – todavía hace calor, puedo llevar esto – dijo mientras cogía un crot top negro de manga corta y lo combinaba con un pantalón marrón con cremalleras a los lados y unas convers negras.

Se secó el pelo con la toalla y bajó a desayunar. Allí se encontraba su familia, sus hermanos seguían en pijama y su padre estaba listo para ir al hospital.

\- Buenos días – dijo mientras se servía una taza de café con leche

\- ¿Estás nerviosa? - preguntó su padre

\- No – respondió rotundamente

\- Menuda seguridad... Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo – dijo Ted cabizbajo

\- Tranquilo, todo irá bien. No tienes de que preocuparte.

\- Y si va mal, siempre puedes hacer que te expulsen como a Marceline – añadió Jayce antes de darle un sorbo a su café

\- ¡Bueno, ya está bien! - Gabriel interrumpió – Una expulsión no es algo para tomarse a broma. Vamos, daos prisa o llegaréis tarde.

\- Vaaale... - respondieron los tres al unísono

Marceline acabó de tomar su café y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para terminar de secarse el pelo mientras su hermano pequeño se arreglaba. Al terminar se puso un poco de rímel en la pestañas y se puso un bombín, al que le colocó sus inseparables gafas steampunk que le dan, a todos sus conjuntos, un toque único.  
Cogió su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta junto a Ted. Allí les esperaba Lucas, el mejor amigo de Marceline.

\- Buenos días a ambos – dijo Lucas mientras comenzaba a andar en dirección a la escuela

\- Buenos días – respondieron al unisono

\- ¿Estáis nerviosos? - preguntó

\- Yo no, Ted sí – respondió Marceline

Lucas miró a Ted – No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, hay gente muy agradable. Y muchas chicas guapas – dijo guiñándole un ojo, lo que le hizo enrojecer

\- No le metas cosas raras en la cabeza – dijo Marceline seria – Ya se fijará el solito en chicas

\- Vale, tranquila – dijo con una sonrisa – Por cierto, sé que es algo egoísta, pero me alegro que vengas a mi instituto

\- Oooohhhhh, que tierno – interrumpió Ted – Marceline y Lucas, sentados bajo un árbol dándose besitos...

\- ¡Cállate Ted! - le replicó Lucas mientras Marceline se reía.

Llegaron al instituto y Lucas se dirigió a ellos.

\- Voy a ir a la biblioteca a buscar los libros de texto de este año, mientras vosotros id a la sala de delegados a mirar si os falta algo en el formulario, después venid hasta aquí. Nos vemos luego.

Ambos asintieron y el joven se separó de ellos dirigiéndose al fondo del pasillo. Marceline y Ted se dirigieron a la sala de delegados que le indicó Lucas. Allí se encontraron con dos jóvenes: un chico rubio de ojos ámbar y una chica de pelo castaño y blusa azul. Se acercaron al chico.

\- Disculpa

El chico levantó la vista de los papeles para toparse con el rostro de Marceline. El chico no pudo evitar enrojecerse al evidente atractivo de la joven – Oh, vaya. Soy Nathaniel, el delegado principal ¿En que puedo ayudaros?

\- Somos nuevos en el instituto. Nos han dicho que viniésemos aquí.

\- Vale, bien ¿vuestros nombres?

\- Yo soy Marceline Sheppard y él – dijo con señalando a su hermano con un gesto con la cabeza – Es mi hermano Theodore

El joven buscó serio entre los papeles hasta que su expresión cambió al encontrarlos – Aquí, os faltan las fotos.

Ted buscó en su mochila y sacó dos fotos tamaño carnet, una de su hermana y otra suya – Aquí las tienes.

\- Gracias – dijo mientras las cogía y las unía a los respectivos formularios con unos clips – Ya está todo.

Los dejó encima de la mesa y les dio un papel a cada uno – Estos son vuestros respectivos horarios, con vuestro curso y las respectivas aulas para cada asignatura.

Hicieron una leve reverencia como signo de gratitud.

Los hermanos se disponían a marcharse hasta que le interrumpió

– Por cierto – ambos se dieron la vuelta en dirección al delegado - ¿De dónde sois? No me malinterpretéis, pero tenéis un acento que no había oído hasta ahora.

Marceline sonrió – Somos escoceses, llevamos nueve años viviendo aquí. Aparte, siempre vamos de vacaciones de invierno y verano a nuestra ciudad natal, por lo que nos resulta difícil perderlo.

\- Y ojalá no lo hagáis, es muy melodioso – respondió el delegado.

\- Gracias, eres muy amable – sonrió Ted

Ambos salieron de la sala de delegado y se dirigieron al fondo, a la biblioteca. Marceline no pudo evitar fijarse en el patio. Un impulso la hizo decidir ir allí.

\- Ey, Ted – su hermano la miró – Coge mis libros también por favor, luego me los das. Voy a explorar, pórtate bien.

Antes de que su hermano pequeño pudiera decir nada, ella ya estaba saliendo por la puerta en dirección al patio.

Era grande, con varios bancos donde poder sentarse y una cancha de baloncesto rodeada de hierba y algún que otro árbol. Pudo divisar un gran árbol que proyectaba una sombra posó la mochila frente al tronco y me senté encima de ella. Cogió su móvil y se colocó los auriculares para escuchar algo de música

Apoyó la cabeza en el tronco, cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras la música empezó a sonar.

Poco después notó una presencia. Se quitó los auriculares y dirigió su vista al intruso.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya... que tenemos aquí – Un chico estaba delante de ella cruzado de brazos. Era alto, llevaba una camiseta de un grupo de rock y era pelirrojo teñido – Un ratoncito se ha colado en la cama del gato.

\- ¿Estás insinuando que este árbol te pertenece o algo por el estilo? - respondió.

\- Ya lo has pillado. Ahora largo – dijo de mala manera.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Que derecho tienes tu sobre este árbol? El hecho de que frecuentes sentarte bajo el no significa que sea de tu "territorio". Estás usando una inexistente propiedad hacia este sitio como argumento para que yo me levante de aquí. Ergo, no tengo porqué moverme.

El joven abrió los ojos perplejo ante la respuesta que Marceline le había proporcionado.

\- Veo que tu inteligencia brilla por su ausencia.

El chico se agachó, acercándose a ella rápidamente, dejando escaso espacio entre ellos – Niña no me vaciles, largo de aquí si no quieres pagar las consecuencias.

\- Vaya, grosero y pelirrojo teñido. Lo tienes todo.

\- ¿Que te dice a ti que soy teñido? - respondió

\- Ese rojo "lata de Coca Cola" natural, lo que se dice natural, no es.

El chico miró al suelo y luego volvió a mirar a la chica. Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos. Pero el joven esbozó una sonrisa

\- Eres descarada y con agallas. Me gusta – Marceline parpadeó sorprendida – Me llamo Castiel.

La vista de la joven se posó en su móvil, el cual estaba vibrando debido a un mensaje recibido.

\- Un momento – miró su móvil y divisó un mensaje de Ted, en el que le decía que tenía sus libros y que Lucas estaba con él esperándola en la entrada. - Tengo que irme – se levantó de golpe y cogió su mochila. El chico hizo lo mismo.

\- No me has dicho tu nombre – replicó.

\- No mereces saberlo – dijo mirándolo seria. De nuevo se mantuvieron la mirada hasta que Marceline le echó la lengua y esbozó una sonrisa – Es broma, me llamo Marceline. Y ahora, sí tengo que irme – dijo mientras comenzaba a andar.

\- Un placer ratoncito – dijo Castiel a lo lejos.

Marceline, sin darse la vuelta, cerró el puño y levantó el dedo corazón. Pudo escuchar una risa floja de Castiel antes de entrar en el recinto.  
Se dirigió a la salida, donde se encontraban su hermano y su amigo.

\- Toma tonta, aquí están todos – dijo su hermano dándole sus respectivos libros.

\- ¿Como es que has tardado tanto? - preguntó Lucas mientras salían del instituto, camino de su hogar.

\- Estaba haciendo amigos – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Marcy, me das miedo ¿qué has hecho? - dijo Ted arqueando una ceja.

\- Que no he hecho nada – dijo con expresión algo molesta – Ahora os cuento...


	3. Take me into your loving arms

\- ¿A si que ya tienes un amigo, eh? - preguntó Jayce – Me lo dijo Ted

\- No es un amigo, digamos que es una posible aliado

\- ¿Posible aliado? - Jayce soltó una risa escéptica – Por el amor de Dios, la vida no es un campo de batalla

\- Discrepo

Hoy era el primer día oficial del curso. Ayer Marceline ya tuvo encuentros con compañeros de su nuevo instituto. Los dos hermanos estaban desayunando mientras el pequeño se arreglaba. Su padre no se encontraba allí debido a una urgencia en el hospital que le obligó a quedarse toda la noche.  
Marceline tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, con sus gafas steampunk al cuello. Llevaba un jersey negro asimétrico, un pantalón vaquero desteñido roto en las rodillas y unas Creepers de suela baja.

\- Tú di lo que quieras, pero es un comienzo, para bien o para mal

Antes de que pudiese decir nada, su hermano pequeño llegó a la cocina, lo que significó que era hora de irse. Como el día anterior, Lucas les acompañó en el trayecto. Al llegar, cada uno fue por libre. Ted debía ir a otro curso y Lucas y Marceline no estaban en la misma clase, aunque tendrían materias compartidas durante el curso.  
La mañana pasó lenta para Marceline. Nadie de su curso le había llamado la atención y gran parte de las cosas enseñadas hoy ya las sabía con anterioridad debido a su curiosidad por... absolutamente todo lo que la rodea.  
Al tocar el timbre, Marceline solo pensaba en una cosa: ir al patio.  
Tenía ganas de encontrarse de nuevo con el chico pelirrojo, Castiel. La noche anterior estuvo pensando, intentando saber por qué ese chico le sonaba tanto. Algo le decía que lo conocía de antes, pero conseguía recordarlo...

Se dirigió a su taquilla cuando alguien la apartó del camino de un empujón, tirando sus libros. Marceline rápidamente se giró para ver a su agresor.

\- ¿Qué miras? - Era una chica rubia, guapa a su parecer, pero con unos aires de superioridad que arruinaban su físico peor que la comida basura, el tabaco o las drogas. Iba acompañada de otras dos chicas.

\- Deberías tener más cuidado, podrías hacerle daño a alguien con esos empujones – respondió Marceline

\- Já – respondió - ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que debo o no hacer?

\- Nadie – dijo Marceline mientras se ponía en pie. Pudo observar que la cara de superioridad de la rubia variaba al ver que intentaba intimidar a alguien más alta que ella – Al igual que tú

La cara de sorpresa pasó a ser una expresión de ira

\- ¿Perdona? ¿Que no soy nadie? Soy Ámber, la reina de este instituto. Grábatelo.

\- ¿Y? Párate y fíjate en lo diminutos que somos, insignificantes, ante la inmensidad del universo que nos rodea. Pensar en la superioridad de un solo ente ante los demás es un signo de soberbia, el veneno que nos impide evolucionar.

Ámber y sus amigas se quedaron estupefactas, con la boca abierta y se miraron entre ellas.

\- Ámber – dijo la asiática que la acompañaba – Vámonos, esta tía es muy rara.

Dicho y hecho, las tres chicas siguieron su camino y Marceline volvió a emprender su trayecto al patio, no sin antes recoger sus libros del suelo.  
Estaba satisfecha. Esa era su técnica para tratar con gente hostil: nada de caer en su juego, mostrar conocimientos avanzados y argumentos sólidos son la mejorar forma de evitar confrontaciones. Y si no funciona y las cosas pasan a algo físico, una buena patada está bien.

Cuando llegó le sorprendió no encontrar a nadie por allí, pero no le dio importancia. Fue directa hacia el árbol que había presenciado su encuentro con Castiel, sin embargo algo llamó su atención.  
Una de las rama del árbol estaba cedida hacia abajo debido a un posible peso que parecía soportar. Marceline se acercó y comprobó que tenía razón: en una de las ramas había una mochila colgada.

 _"_ _Vaya"_ \- pensó - _"_ _Un acto de vandalismo estudiantil hacia el material de un compañero"_ \- dio un largo suspiro - _"_ _Esto no puede quedar así"_

Sin dudarlo ni un ápice, la joven se dispuso a trepar el árbol para recuperar dicha mochila.

\- - -

\- ¿¡CÓMO HAS PERMITIDO QUE TE HICIESE ESO?! - gritó Castiel

\- ¡No me grites! Me pilló por sorpresa ¿vale? - le respondió la chica

\- Me da igual, no debes dejarte intimidar por esa bruja, Tara

\- Relájate Castiel – su albino amigo le interrumpió – No tienes porque hablarle así

\- Gracias Lys – respondió la joven apoyándose en el hombro de su amigo.

\- Tienes razón Lysandre – dijo Castiel mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Voy a cantarle las cuarenta a esa niñata. Estoy harto. HARTO – recalcó – de que se meta contigo porque eres amiga mía

Castiel salió del sótano con paso firme, dando un portazo, decidido a hablar con Ámber. Desde que Tara se había acercado a él, convirtiéndose en su amiga, ella no dejó de molestarla ni por un segundo. Y solo por celos.  
Lysandre y Tara se quedaron en el sótano hablando hasta que el joven albino se levantó de su asiento.

\- Tara, pienso igual que Castiel y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando le hacen daño a una amiga. Voy a intentar recuperar tu mochila – sentenció

\- Pero Lys...

\- Nada de peros – replicó – Tu quédate aquí, volveré enseguida. No puedo permitir que una dama esté triste

Tara sonrió con dulzura ante el comentario de su amigo. Lysandre siempre le hacía sentir bien con sus comentarios.  
Lysandre se dirigió con paso decidido a recuperar la mochila de su amiga. Llegó al patio y se acercó al árbol que previamente le había descrito Tara en el que Ámber tiró su mochila.  
Cuando se acercó más pudo notar como la copa del árbol se movía, y entre esos movimientos pudo divisar una figura. Había una persona subida al árbol

\- Disculpe – dijo lo suficientemente alto para que esa persona lo escuchase - ¿Qué hace ahí arriba?

Pensó que no le respondería, que sería ignorado por esa persona o que directamente no le hubiese oído. No fue así.

\- ¡Hacer justicia! - escuchó

No entendió a que se refería pero le advirtió – Está bien, pero tenga cuidado. Este árbol es antiguo y sus ramas pueden ser traicioneras.

Nada más decirlo, un chasquido resonó en el patio. Seguidamente, la rama se rompió en dos.

\- Oh, mierda – dijo Lysandre

Se movió lo más rápido que pudo. No podía dejar que esa persona se hiciese daño. No estando el allí. Afortunadamente llegó a tiempo, cerró los ojos y noto peso sobre los brazos

- _"_ _Por lo pelos"_ \- pensó. Abrió los ojos para divisar a esa persona justiciera - _"_ _Es una chica"_ \- Se quedó sorprendido. La chica parecía algo en shock ya que no dijo palabra.

Lysandre se fijó en las facciones de la joven. Era muy atractiva, diferente a las demás chicas del instituto. Tenía unos labios carnosos, la nariz aguileña y pequeña, pecas y unos ojos ambarinos hipnóticos. No podía parar de mirarla. No quería. Pero debía hacerlo si no quería parecer una especie de acosador.

Carraspeó - ¿Se encuentra bien?

La joven miró hacía él. Lysandre se sentía desprotegido al notar como ella lo miraba fijamente. Su expresión de sorpresa dio paso a una sonrisa pícara.

\- Ahora que estás aquí, sí – respondió con picardía

La mejillas del joven de tiñeron de un leve tono rojizo. No se esperaba que ella le respondiera eso, bueno, no se esperaba que nadie le respondiera algo así. La joven aprovechó el asombro de Lysandre para bajarse de sus brazos.

\- Perdona, soy nueva y no conozco a nadie ¿sabes de quién es esta mochila?

El joven volvió en si y divisó el objeto que la chica tenía entre los brazos

\- Sí, es la mochila de Tara

\- ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrarla? - volvió a preguntar

\- En el sótano, justo ahora iba ... - antes de articular palabra, la joven salió corriendo hacía dentro del instituto, no sin antes darse la vuelta.

\- ¡Por cierto, gracias por rescatarme! - le despidió con la mano desde lejos - ¡Tienes buenos reflejos!

\- ¡Espera, yo...!- Ya era tarde, la joven ya se había marchado - ... no sé tu nombre.

\- - -

Marceline entró en el instituto eufórica. Aunque estuvo a punto de romperse algún hueso, la adrenalina segregada le provocaba placer.  
Corrió por el pasillo como una loca entre los alumnos hasta encontrar el sótano. Abrió un poco la puerta y dentro divisó una única figura, que parecía la de una chica

\- _"_ _Aquel bombón tenía razón"_ \- pensó

Abrió la puerta y se acercó a la chica, que no se había percatado de su presenciada. Tenía el pelo azul eléctrico recogido en una coleta alta como la suya y vestía un top negro palabra de honor, un collar de pinchos, unos leggins con calaveras y unas botas negras con refuerzos metálicos

\- ¡Hola! - le dijo eufórica.

La chica la vio y se asustó, no la esperaba. Pronto recobró la compostura

\- Me llamó Marceline – dijo con una sonrisa

\- ¿Y a mi que? Lárgate – dijo la chica evitando la mirada de Marceline

\- Vaya ¿esa es la actitud con la que se trata a los héroes? - dijo mientras balanceaba la mochila de la joven – Si lo llego a saber la dejo allí colgada – dijo con un tono divertido

La chica miró para la mochila - ¡Mi mochila! - rápidamente se levantó y se la quitó a Marceline de las manos – Pero como... ¿como la has recuperado?

\- Subiéndome al árbol. Casi me caigo, pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es que se ha hecho justicia – dijo mientras alzaba en puño

\- Vaya, gracias... - respondió la chica cabizbaja – Siento haberte contestado así

\- No pasa nada, pero no podía pasar por alto un acto de vandalismo

\- Eres muy noble – dijo la chica levantando la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos, ya que Marceline pudo comprobar que la chica apenas llegaba al 1, 56 – Me llamo Tara

El timbre sonó interrumpiendo ese momento

\- Hay que volver a clase – dijo Tara

Mientras salían por la puerta del sótano la joven escocesa la miró - ¿Nos veremos mañana?

Tara le sonrió por primera vez, con dulzura, a Marceline – Espero que sí


	4. No one like you

Apenas había dormido esa noche. Aquella mirada me había cautivado, no podía sacármela de la cabeza. El día después del incidente de la mochila la busqué, con disimulo y cautela. Anhelaba encontrarme con esos ojos tan hipnóticos, con esa sonrisa pícara. No sé que me pasaba. Me parecía estar bajo algún encantamiento./  
Embrujadora. Así era ella.

\- Oye Lysandre – Una voz me llamó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Rosa?

Rosalya no solo era la novia de mi hermano, con el tiempo también se había convertido en mi mejor amiga. Siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar.

\- Estás más distraído que de costumbre, y ya es decir – respondió

\- Lo siento, yo...

\- ¿Es por la chica de la que me hablaste el otro día?

\- Asentí – No se que me pasa

\- Yo todavía no la he visto por el instituto ¿seguro que no te la has inventado? - dijo con una sonrisa socarrona

"El timbre sonó y era hora del cambio de clase. Tocaba Dibujo Artístico. Algunos de nuestros compañeros se fueron y otros de la otra clase llegaron, debido al hecho de ser una optativa. Y desgraciadamente Castiel no estaba conmigo. Él prefería cosas como tecnología o por el estilo. Las veces que ha tenido que desmontar partes de la guitarra le han servido de algo.

\- ¿Tan bonita es? - me preguntó Rosalya

Levanté la mirada del papel para mirar a Rosa y tener una visión global de lo que ocurría en clase. Embrujadora. Fue lo que logré decir mientras clavaba mis ojos en la puerta. Rosalya lo notó y miró al mismo lugar que yo. Allí estaba.  
Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño despeinado, dejando algunos mechones caer por su rostro. Vestía una camiseta de manga corta, holgada aunque entallada, con una cremallera en el escote algo abierta, unos pantalones verde caqui y unas botas Martens. Al cuello llevaba esa extrañas gafas ocres de curiosa ornamentación. Buscaba con la mirada un sitio libre donde sentarse.

\- Vaya, es... wow – dijo Rosalya – Realmente tiene algo. Es cautivadora y su forma de vestir es sencilla pero con chispa – sonrió - ¿No sabes su nombre?

\- No – respondí apenado

Dos asientos delante de mi se encontraba Lucas, que le hizo un gesto con la mano a la joven.

\- ¡Aquí, pecosa mía!

Con ese comentario logró que la mayoría de las chicas de la clase la fulminasen con la mirada. Lucas era uno de los chicos más populares del instituto junto a Castiel. Las chicas que no estaban detrás de mi amigo, lo estaban de Lucas. "Pecosa mía". Al oír aquello sentí un punzante dolor en el pecho. ¿Y si era su novia? ¿Y si ya la había engatusado?Muchas preguntas pasaron por mi mente.

\- No me llames así, Lucas – replicó la joven mientras se acercaba al asiento del chico.

\- Jayce te lo llama – respondió

\- Ya, pero Jayce es mi hermano – sentenció mientras se sentaba en el pupitre de al lado de Lucas.

Me quedé más tranquilo y a la vez más inquieto. Si conocía los apodos por los que es llamada la joven por su hermano significa que es alguien muy cercano a ella, pero no tenía porqué ser su novio, supongo. El profesor llegó y nos saludó a todos con una sonrisa. El profesor de Dibujo Gerard Smith era joven y simpático, pero severo cuando debía. Siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar y era muy liberal. Era uno de mis profesores favoritos, junto a la profesora de literatura. Sacó de su portafolios de cuero un papel, que miró de arriba a abajo.

\- Bueno, al parecer hay una nueva alumna en mi clase este año ¿podrías presentarte a tus compañeros?

La joven se levantó con seguridad.

\- Primero de todo, mi nombre es Marceline Sheppard. Como podéis comprobar por mi apellido y mi acento, que no soy de este país, soy escocesa. Llevo nueve años viviendo aquí. Soy una persona sociable, y si me sacáis a pasear y me dais de comer os querré mucho – Los alumnos y el profesor rieron ante el comentario.

\- Carismática – me dijo Rosalya – Menudo ojo tienes.

\- Así que al parecer tenemos una borracha en clase – comentó Ámber de pronto – Vaya, entonces deberíamos formar un club de Alcohólicos en el instituto, no vaya a ser –  
Sus amigas se rieron con ella

\- ¡Ámber! - le gritó el profesor indignado

Que comentario tan soez. Ámber siempre me había caído mal. Lo único que hace es juzgar a las personas por su apariencia, estética o incluso dinero. No la soportaba. ¿Como se atrevía a decir eso en plena clase.

\- ¿Sabías que, según tratados de la universidad de París, en el siglo XV se tenía la creencia de que las mujeres que estaban en su período de menstruación podían transmitir la peste? – dijo Marceline de pronto.

Toda la clase fue invadida por el silencio.

\- ¿A que viene eso? - preguntó Ámber extrañada

\- Bueno, he pensado que ya que vamos a hablar por hablar es preferible decir algo interesante que estupideces sobre un país del que no procedo  
La clase seguía en silencio, expectante - Aparte – dijo mientras se sentaba en su pupitre – El tópico de que los irlandeses son unos borrachos está muy gastado ya. Innova un poco, cielo.

El silencio de la clase pasó a ser una ovación a Marceline. El profesor Smith, aunque orgulloso de las respuestas de su nueva alumna, mandó callar a la case y ponernos a trabajar. Nos mandó dibujar lo que quisiésemos para ver el nivel de este año. Mientras dibujaba no podía evitar levantar la vista para contemplar a Marceline. Pude ver que tenía un tatuaje. Era pequeño y parecía una cabina de teléfono azul.

\- Yo sé lo que es – me dijo Rosalya por lo bajo – Esa cabina es una máquina del tiempo llamada TARDIS

\- ¿Una máquina del tiempo? - pregunté

\- Sí – respondió – pertenece a una serie de ciencia ficción que se inició en el año 68 y sigue hasta ahora llamada "Doctor Who". La usa el protagonista, El Doctor, para viajar a través del tiempo y el espacio.

\- ¿Como sabes eso? - le pregunté. Me extrañaba que a ella le gustase la ciencia ficción

\- Lo creas o no, a mi padre le gusta y a veces le he visto con él – sonrió.

Si tenía tatuado eso significaba que Marceline era fan de la ciencia ficción, cosa que no compartíamos. Por un momento tuve miedo de no tener nada en común con ella. El timbre sonó y ella se marchó a su clase. La mañana continuó aburrida como siempre. A la hora del recreo decidí subir a la azotea, a inspirarme y posiblemente escribir algo. Con pasos pesados, subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta. ¿Y si esa joven y yo no tenemos nada en común?. No tendríamos forma alguna de entablar una amistad y mucho menos algo serio.

Decepcionado me dirigí a mi lugar de siempre a componer. Pero el destino tenía otra cosa en mente. Estaba allí sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas. Me acerqué lentamente a ella. Estaba de espaldas y no había notado mi presencia. Estaba leyendo. Por impulso sentí la curiosidad que libro leía pero me fijé en ella. Su camiseta dejaba ver parcialmente parte de la zona alta de la espalda y pudo encontrar un segundo tatuaje. Lo reconocí sin problemas. El símbolo del Necronomicón. Y debajo una escritura. No pude evitar quedarme fascinado. Que no está muerto lo que yace eternamente, y con los eones extraños incluso la muerte puede morir..."- susurré. O eso creí. Se dió la vuelta y me vio. Marceline me había escuchado. Me quedé paralizado ¿Que iba a decirle, que la estaba espiando? Me tomaría por un loco. Marceline me regaló una enorme sonrisa - "Muchos y multiformes son los oscuros horrores que infestan la Tierra desde sus orígenes. Duermen bajo la roca inamovible... - dijo mirándome fijamente - "...y crecen con el árbol desde sus raíces; si agitan bajo la mar y en las regiones subterráneas, habitan los reductos más sagrados" – respondí tímidamente.

\- Muy bien – sonrió – No esperaba encontrar a alguien que le gustase Lovecraft – dijo mientras se levantaba. Marceline era alta. Debía rondar el metro setenta. Aunque seguía siendo más baja que yo. Su figura era esbelta y tonificada, de caderas anchas. Delgada y... un poco sexy.

\- Bueno, es literatura clásica. Es lo que me gusta – respondí

\- Ya tenemos algo en común entonces – dijo – Por cierto, siento haber marchado la otra vez así. Tenía prisa por devolver aquella mochila, aparte necesitaba moverme por la adrenalina de la caída.

\- No tienes que disculparte por nada, tranquila – dije con una sonrisa.

\- Pero si agradecerte tu ayuda. Si no llegas a aparecer ahora mismo tendría una pierna o un brazo escayolado. Soy...

\- Marceline, lo sé – me miró extrañada – estaba en clase de Dibujo Artístico esta mañana y presencié la buena contestación que le diste a Ámber. Mi nombre es Lysandre.

\- Encantada – respondió. Se quedó un rato mirándome fijamente y momentos después soltó una risita y apartó la mirada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunté extrañado  
\- Nada – dijo negando con la cabeza – Que me encanta tu heterocromía. Me recuerda a David Bowie

\- La gente suele compárala más con la de los huskys o la de los gatos.

\- Pero a mi me gusta más Bowie

\- Gracias, entonces – dije algo sonrojado.

La puerta de la azotea se abrió y pude divisar a Tara, que se acercó algo a nosotros.

\- Oye Lys, Castiel te está buscando – Rápidamente posó su vista en mi acompañante – Siento interrumpir. Hola Marceline.

\- Hola Tara – dijo con una sonrisa

\- No has interrumpido nada, tranquila. Voy a ver a Castiel entonces.

\- Espera – dijo Tara – Bajamos los tres. Ey, Marceline ¿Quieres probar las palmeras de chocolate de la cafetería? Están riquísimas.

\- Por supuesto – dijo con una sonrisa.


	5. So what?

\- Los resultados del análisis de la semana está en orden. Estás sana como un roble.

\- Gracias doctora – dijo mientras se levantaban de la silla de la consulta y se marchaban – Adiós

Nada más llegar al coche y sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, Marceline da un largo suspiro. Su hermano mayor encendió la radio y la miró.

\- Me cansa mucho tener que hacerme una chequeo médico. Aunque sea cada dos años.

\- A ti y a todos. Ahora te acerco al instituto.

Los dos hermanos abandonaron el aparcamiento del hospital rumbo al Sweet Amoris. Jayce se manejaba muy bien con el coche de su padre, un Fiat Freemont Park Avenue. Él quería usar el coche de su difunta madre, un Chevrolet Impala del 67, pero su padre se negó rotundamente.  
Era tarde para Marceline, había faltado a la primera hora y debía entregar un justificante a Nathaniel. Su hermano la dejó en la puerta del instituto y él partió camino a la universidad.  
Marceline se dirigió con desgana al interior del recinto. Llevaba una camisa de cuadros roja abierta, una camiseta negra, unos vaqueros y unas convers negras, con sus inseparables gafas steampunk al cuello y el pelo semirecogido. Parecía que el timbre no había sonado todavía, pues los pasillos estaban vacíos.  
Entró en la sala de delegados y pudo observar a una chica ordenando papeles en una mesa.  
Tenía el pelo castaño claro, los ojos azules y un jersey azul celeste. Ella se dio cuenta de la presencia de Marceline.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte? - dijo con una sonrisa

\- Estaba buscando a Nathaniel, pero veo que no está. Volveré más tarde si eso – respondió

\- ¿Para que lo buscabas?

\- Entregarle un justificante. He faltado a primera hora para ir al médico – respondió

\- Puedes dámelo a mi – dijo dulcemente - Ayudo a Nathaniel con todo esto, soy la subdelegada. Me llamo Melody.

Melody cogió mi justificante y abrió una carpeta que tenía en el escritorio - ¿Me dices tu nombre y apellidos para archivarlo? - preguntó, mirando a la joven a los ojos con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

\- Claro – carraspeó – Marceline. Marceline Sheppard. Soy nueva.

\- Ah - notó como la sonrisa de Melody cambia a un semblante serio – Pues ya está listo. Deberías volver a clase – dijo cortante.

\- Vale, gracias

Marceline salió de la sala de delegados justo cuando sonó el timbre. Una multitud de jóvenes aparecieron por los pasillos y toda la calma que había hace unos segundos se había desvanecido. Se dirigió a su taquilla a coger los libros necesarios, pero de pronto se chocó contra alguien. El golpe propiciado hizo caer unas cuantas hojas de papel al suelo.

\- ¡Lo siento! - dijo la joven agachándose a recoger los papeles tirados – ¡No te había visto!

\- No pasa nada – dijo una voz suave, casi como un susurro.

Marceline miró a la persona que se encontraba en frente de ella, recogiendo las hojas.

Era una chica de pelo corto violáceo, bajita, de facciones dulces. Le pareció una chica adorable. Mientras ambas recogían los papeles de la joven Marceline vio lo que contenían esas hojas: dibujos. Eran unos dibujos muy buenos. No pudo evitar fijarse en un retrato inacabado de Rosalya.

\- ¿Los has hecho tú? - preguntó con el dibujo en la mano

\- Sí – respondió tímidamente

\- Son geniales – dijo con una sonrisa

\- Gracias, eres muy amable – respondió sonrojada

\- No sé si pedirte que me des clases particulares o algo. Por cierto, soy Marceline

\- Yo soy Violeta. Y me encantaría enseñarte, pero ahora tengo que ir a clase, si no llegaré tarde a Filosofía

\- ¡Yo también tengo Filosofía! - dijo Marceline con una gran sonrisa - ¿Nos sentamos juntas y hablamos?

\- Vale – sonrió Violeta

No solo estuvieron juntas en Filosofía, donde Marceline conoció a otras chica llamadas Kim e Iris, si no que también estuvieron la siguiente hora juntas hablando las cuatro. La castaña había congeniado muy bien con esas chicas, cosa que le encantaba. En su anterior instituto no había tenido tanta suerte en ese campo; era buena en los deportes, en los estudios, en las artes, no se metía con nadie. Tenía un expediente impecable... hasta aquel día.

Llegó la hora del recreo y Marceline se dirigió a la cafetería. Cogió una bandeja, pero no vio nada de su agrado, debido a que casi todo llevaba carne o pescado y ella era vegetariana. Posó sus ojos en un flan de chocolate y le pareció lo más adecuado en ese momento. Cogió el plato pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era la única que lo tenía agarrado. Una chica de pelo negro corto, ojos violetas y pecas la miraba fijamente.

\- No tengo intención de soltarlo – dijo la chica con una sonrisa pícara

\- Yo tampoco – respondió Marceline – Tienes más donde elegir

\- Lo mismo te digo

\- Ya, el problema es que todos los otros platos contienen carne o pescado excepto esto, y aquí una servidora es vegetariana

\- Oh, vaya – la chica soltó el plato – Lo siento, todo tuyo.

\- Gracias. Y siento si he sido brusca

La chica no le respondió, escogió otro plato y luego la miró fijamente -¿Eres nueva? - preguntó

\- Ajá

\- No serás Marceline ¿verdad?

\- Oh Dios, pero que os pasa – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco – Todo el mundo habla de mi – resopló mientras se dirigía a una mesa y se sentaba.

\- Le diste un buen corte a Ámber – le respondió la chica mientras la seguía - Eso te convierte en la comidilla del instituto ya que a la mayoría no les agrada.

\- No entiendo a la rubia. Si a la mayoría no les agrada ¿por qué se cree una diva? - dijo comiendo un pezado del flan – Por cierto, tu sabes mi nombre pero yo no el tuyo.

\- Me llamo Peggy -respondió – Sé tu nombre porque soy la que se entera de todo en el instituto, aparte de llevar el periódico de la escuela. Respecto a lo otro, se cree una diva porqué la ínfima minoría que no la odia la adoran y eso le sirve para que su ego crezca y crezca.

\- Ojalá un día estalle

Peggy se rió – Ojalá.

El día transcurrió sin incidencias hasta la hora de salir. Allí su hermano pequeño y su amigo Lucas la esperaban para volver a casa.

\- ¿Qué tal vuestro día? - preguntó la chica

\- Clase de matemáticas a primera, aagghh – replicó Ted – Casi me duermo - ¿Y tú? - preguntó

\- Muy bien. He conocido a unas cuantas chicas nuevas

\- Sí, te vi a lo lejos hablando con Kim y sus amigas – respondió Lucas – Me alegro que estés haciendo tantas nuevas amistades.

\- Lo que se me hizo raro fue no encontrarme con Rosalya, Tara, Lysandro y Castiel. Me gustaría conocerlos más, estoy muy a gusto con ellos

\- ¿Conocerlos más? - preguntó Lucas – Pero si a Castiel ya le conocías

\- ¿Qué?

\- A ver, no te dije nada, pero a Castiel te lo presenté yo el año pasado – la joven no dijo nada al respecto - ¿Recuerdas la fiesta que hice en mi casa para celebrar que había quedado de primero en la competición de velocidad de 60 metros del campeonato provincial de atletismo? Fue allí cuando os presenté, y parecía que os llevabais bien.

Lucas giró la cara para ver a Marceline, pero no la vio. Se dio la vuelta y la vio dos metros detrás de ellos, parada y boquiabierta.

\- ¿Marceline? - preguntó su hermano

La joven soltó su carpeta de golpe y se llevó ambas manos a la cara. Ambos chicos se miraron extrañados.

– Oh, mierda...


	6. Talk dirty to me

\- A mi me gusta más Stephanie Meyer – dijo la pelirroja contestando a la pregunta de Kim, que se encontraba sentada detrás de ella.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – añadió Violeta, mientras hacía el trabajo de clase – Me gustó mucho la saga de Crepúsculo

\- Kim ¿qué estás escribiendo? - dijo Marceline mirando lo que escribía su compañera de mesa – Parece una tesis doctoral – Iris y Violeta dieron la vuelta completa en la silla para ver que dicho escrito

\- Es la respuesta del ejercicio tres – respondió la morena extrañada – No se de que os extrañáis

Marceline leyó el contenido de dicho texto. Al terminar arqueó una ceja.

\- Le has dado muchas vueltas para explicar algo sencillo – respondió mirándola a los ojos – Te has enrollado más que Tolkien en "El Señor de Los Anillos". O en "El Hobbit". O en "El Silmarillion". O en sus libros en general.

\- ¿Tú te los has leído? - preguntó Iris

\- No tengo por costumbre hablar de cosas sobre las que no entiendo, querida.

Las clases continuaron sin problemas, aunque Marceline se encontraba algo nerviosa y tenía la cabeza en otro sitio, por lo que le costaba concentrarse. El timbre sonó, lo que significaba que era la hora del recreo. Los pasillos se llenaron de gente, y con ello alboroto, bullicio; lo que perturbaba la poca que tenía ese día. Dejó todos sus libros en la taquilla y suspiró, poniéndose rumbo a la azotea.  
La clase anterior tuvo la idea de mandarle un mensaje a Castiel para reunirse con él a solas en dicho lugar. Si no lo hubiera hecho se habría pasado todo el recreo buscándole, probablemente en vano.  
El sonido de sus botas resonaban en el pasillo como si fuese la única allí.  
Subió las escaleras de la azotea y abrió la puerta, una corriente de aire hizo que se estremeciera aún llevando una camiseta de manga larga a rayas blancas y negras, una cazadora vaquera ancha y unos pantalones negros. Pudo divisar el pelo da Castiel, cosa no muy difícil, cerca de la barandilla. Parecía salir humo cerca de él, por lo que Marceline supuso que estaría fumando.

\- Hola – dijo cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que la escuchara

Castiel se dio la vuelta, efectivamente estaba fumando – Hola – le dio una larga calada al cigarillo – A ver ¿que era eso de lo que querías hablarme?

\- Antes de nada, estoy estresada – señaló su cigarillo - ¿Me das uno?

Castiel abrió los ojos sorprendido – No sabía que fumases – dijo mientras sacaba un cigarillo de la cajetilla y dándoselo, seguidamente del mechero  
\- No lo hago por norma general. Pero hay momentos que me pongo nerviosa y necesito uno. Mi media es de cinco por año – respondió cogiendo el cigarro y encendiéndolo.  
Ambos dieron una calada y exhalaron el humo.

\- Repito lo de antes ¿que era eso de lo que querías hablarme? - esbozó una sonrisa – No me lo digas, vienes a declararte. Normal, soy irresistible.

\- No – respondió Marceline sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas – Pero no vas desencaminado, por decirlo de alguna forma

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó extrañado

\- ¿Me recuerdas?

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Estás de broma?

\- Cuando nos conocimos – hizo una pausa para dar una calada al cigarillo - ¿No había algo en mi que te resultaba familiar?

Castiel retrocedió, con una mueca de confusión en la cara - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque a mi también me pasó – Marceline dirigió su mirada al joven – Ya nos habíamos conocido antes

\- Que va – dijo relajado, pero confuso todavía – Créeme, me acordaría

\- Tú y Lucas os lleváis muy bien, y como sabrás, y si no lo sabes te lo digo yo ahora, él es mi mejor amigo – prosigió después de volver a dar otra calada – El año pasado, Lucas participó en un campeonato de atletismo, quedando de primero en una competición de velocidad de 60 metros. Había entrenado tanto que después de ganar hizo una fiesta en su casa.

\- Sí, lo recuerdo – sonrió con picardia – Fue una gran noche

\- Lucas nos presentó allí, en la fiesta ¿recuerdas?

\- No – respondió

\- Antes sonreíste recordando la fiesta ¿por qué?

\- Porque había ligado con una chica. Es más, esa noche no dormí solo; bueno, aunque no dormimos mucho esa noche – dijo con un tono lascivo

Marceline suspiró – Castiel... aquella chica era yo

Castiel la miró extrañado, y luego se echó a reír – ¡Ni de broma! - seguía riéndose – Aquella chica no eras tú. Ella llevaba el pelo corto como un chico, con el flequillo de lado teñido de verde y no tenía ningún piercing en la nariz, así qu...

Antes de que Castiel pudiera continuar, Marceline le puso su móvil delante de la cara con una foto. Una foto de una joven, que correspondía a la descripción del pelirrojo, sonriente a lado de Lucas.

\- Esa soy yo hace un año – dijo

Castiel cogió el móvil estupefacto para ver mejor la foto y dio rápidos golpes de vista entre el móvil y Marceline. A los pocos segundos, se le cayó el cigarillo y se llevó la mano a la boca

\- No puede ser cierto

\- Pues lo es – respondió la joven recuperando su móvil y seguramente dando otra calada – y si no llega a ser por Lucas, que me dijo que ya nos había presentado, habría tardado mucho en acordarme. O incluso no lo habría hecho.

\- No te había reconocido. Ha pasado tiempo y has cambiado

\- Lo mismo te digo – dijo mientras le señalaba el pelo – Y no solo físicamente. Aquella vez eras más abierto, aunque estabas mal, creo recordar, por haber roto hacía relativamente poco con tu novia ¿Demi?

Castiel suspiró - Debrah

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, uno al lado del otro

\- Me gustaba más tu pelo negro

\- Que dices, si me queda genial el rojo. Me da un toque sexy - El joven pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa

\- Pues pareces un tomate cherry

\- No quieres saber lo que pareces tú

Ambos rieron y volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Al recordar lo sucedido aquella noche la situación se había vuelto un poco violenta.

\- Castiel – dijo la joven mientras tiraba el cigarro al suelo y lo apagaba de un pisotón – No se lo cuentes a nadie, por favor

\- No lo tenía pensado hacer, pero ¿por qué, te avergüenzas de aquello? - dijo burlón

\- Si a mi me da igual, no tengo nada de lo que arrepentirme ni esconderme, pero por lo que parece a la gente de este instituto les gusta mucho hablar por hablar. Aparte, no quiero que Tara se enfade conmigo o algo parecido

Castiel la miró frunciendo el ceño - ¿Tara?¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

\- Ah – respondió sorprendida - ¿No es tu novia?

La cara de Castiel se tornó del mismo color que su pelo y comenzó a ponerse nervioso – P ero... Pero ¿qué dices? - carraspeó – No hay nada entre nosotros

\- Vaya, pensaba que si. Se ve que os lleváis muy bien y encima hacéis buena pareja

El pelirrojo comenzó a rascarse la nuca mientras le evitaba la mirada a la castaña – Sólo somos amigos

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de clase y Marceline juraría que Castiel suspiraba de alivio. Le había quedado bastante claro que a Castiel le gustaba su amiga peliazul pero no se atrevía a hacer nada. Ambos bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a clase, no sin antes coger las cosas de sus respectivas taquillas. Se había quedado más relajada, ya que tenía miedo a la reacción del chico, pero como había salido todo bien parecía que el día había mejorado notoriamente.  
El día transcurrió con total normalidad.  
La mañana del día siguiente era más cálida de lo normal, algo que no le gustó a Marceline. A ella le gustaba el frío. Se puso una camisa blanca y por encima un jersey negro de punto con el logo del grupo `Black Sabbath´, unos pantalones verde caqui, unas creepers negras y sus gafas steampunk en la cabeza, con el pelo suelto.

Llegó al instituto unos diez minutos antes de la hora y se dirigió a su taquilla. Por el pasillo, pudo notar que la gente la miraba... más de lo habitual. De pronto Rosalya la sorprendió.

\- Buenos días Rosalya – dijo

\- Déjate de buenos días – dijo molesta - ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

Marceline arqueó una ceja - ¿Contarte qué?

\- ¡Esto! - dijo casi estampándole en la cara a la castaña unos papeles – No es que esté enfadada, pero me gusta enterarme de primera mano de las cosas.

Marceline los cogió y los miró detenidamente. Se trataba de un periódico. Del periódico del instituto. Su rostro palideció al ver el titular.

 _" El rebelde del instituto seducido por el encanto escocés"_

Rápidamente pasó las páginas hasta llegar a la noticia del titular.

 _"Castiel Millet, uno de los chicos más populares del instituto, fue seducido. Sí, lo que leéis, ese chico tan difícil de tratar sucumbió a los encantos en su momento de un miembro actual pero reciente del Sweet Amoris: la bonita escocesa Marceline Sheppard._  
 _¿Quién se esperaría que, debajo de esa fachada de niña buena, con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato, se escondía un depredador que logró engatusar al pelirrojo en poco tiempo?_  
 _Esta joven, con cara de mosquita muerta, resulta que tuvo la suerte hace un año; no suerte, el privilegio de compartir algo más que palabras con Castiel, ni más ni menos que entra las sábanas de una cama..."_

Cerró el periódico de golpe y apoyó la frente en las taquillas, sintiendo el frío acero en su frente

\- Venga, no me jodas...


End file.
